


Очередное приключение

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Single work, ascii art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: Кто знает, где и  как может продолжаться посмертное существование Альбуса Дамблдора? Символы на экране терминала — один из возможных вариантов.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Два варианта генерации: по кадру из фильма (первая глава) и по арту (вторая глава). Использовался онлайн-конвертер и последующая обработка вручную (например, 69 в зрачках Дамблдора появилось не просто так).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> неголосуемый арт для генерации прилагается

  



End file.
